2004
]] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases * January 16 - ''Teacher's Pet * February 5 - Miracle * February 20 - Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen * March 5 - Hidalgo * April 2 - Home on the Range * April 22 - Sacred Planet * June 16 - Around the World in 80 Days * July 2 - America's Heart and Soul * July 7 - King Arthur (Touchstone Pictures) * August 11 - The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement * November 5 - The Incredibles * November 19 - National Treasure * December 25 - The Life Aquatic with Steve Zisso (Touchstone Pictures) Television * January 23 - Dave the Barbarian premieres on the Disney Channel * August 21 - Brandy and Mr. Whiskers premieres on the Disney Channel * September 22 - Lost, a presentation of Touchstone Television, begins airing on ABC. Theme parks * April 15 - Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters opens at Tokyo Disneyland. * May 5 - The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror opens at Disney California Adventure. * November 16 - Stitch's Great Escape! opens at Magic Kingdom. * December 1 - The Disney Bear debuted at Tokyo Disney Resort as part of its Christmas celebrations. Video games * March 19 - Aladdin for Game Boy Advance * March 31 - Home on the Range for Game Boy Advance * September 22 - Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise for Game Boy Advance * December 7 - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories is released for the Game Boy Advance Business * February 17 - After 15 years of on-again, off-again negotiations, Michael Eisner purchases the Muppets from the Jim Henson Company. This sale does not include the characters from Sesame Street or Fraggle Rock or shows or movies created with Henson's Creature Shop (such as The Dark Crystal, Labyrinth or TV's Farscape). Home video releases * January 27 - Alice in Wonderland: Masterpiece Edition * March 16 - Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time * March 30 - Brother Bear * April 20 - The Haunted Mansion * May 18 - Miracle * June 15 - Teacher's Pet * July 20 - Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen * August 31 - The Lion King II: Simba's Pride 2-Disc Special Edition * September 14 - Home on the Range and A Bug's Life: Special Edition * October 5 - Aladdin: Platinum Edition * October 26 - Mulan (Special Edition) * December 7 - Gargoyles: The Complete First Season and Kim Possible: The Villain Files * December 14 - Mary Poppins: 40th Anniversary Edition * December 20 - Around the World in 80 Days Direct-to-video releases * February 10 - The Lion King 1½ * March 9 - Winnie the Pooh: Springtime With Roo * August 17 - Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers * November 9 - Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Character debuts * April 2 - Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Buck, Alameda Slim Rico, The Willie Brothers, Ollie, Rusty, Lucky Jack, Jeb, Audrey, Pearl Gesner, Piggies, Sheriff Sam Brown, Larry, Junior the Buffalo, Barry and Bob, The Chicks, Wesley * August 21 - Brandy Harrington, Mr. Whiskers 2004